Jessie s Girl
by DONA-18
Summary: A Freddie le guta Sam, pero hay un ligero problema, Sam ya tiene novio ,y se llama Jessie ,¿como puede Freddie dar rl primer paso y conquistarla? ,tal vez con una cancion.Un ONE-SHOT de la cancion Jessie s Girl ,Espero que les guste.


FREDDIE P.O.V.

Hoy era un día normal en richwey, las porristas chismorreando sobre quien los chicos "guapos" de la escuela, los luchadores maniáticos peleado por un pedazo de carne, la señorita Brigs regañando a los chicos por jugar dentro de "las instalaciones", y yo solo estaba sacando cosas de mi casillero, a miren ahí viene Carly .

C: Hola Freddie. - me dijo alegremente mi amiga – ¿cómo estás? – me pregunto.

F: Bien gracias ¿y tú? – le pregunte de igual manera.

C: Bien.

F: Genial, ¿oye y Sam? ¿no viene contigo? – Le pregunte algo confundido ya que siempre entran juntas .

C: No, es que nos encontramos a Jessie en la entrada y se quedaron hablando – me respondió.

AGGGGGG El estúpido de Jessie cuanto lo odio, de seguro se preguntaran ¿quién es Jessie? Pues el es el nuevo novio de Sam, y ahora de seguro se preguntaran ¿pero porque lo odias? Lo odio porque a mi me gusta Sam, y ahora se preguntaran ¿desde cuándo? Pues no lo sé solo lo hace, ho miren hablando del rey de roma, aquí vienen aggggggggg.

S & J: Hola chicos. – dijeron al unísono, aggggggggg cuanto lo odio.

C & F: Hola.

General P.O.V.

S: ¿Y Gibby? - pregunto Sam.

J: ¿Por qué? – le respondió con otra pregunta su "novio" aggggggggg odio esa palabra.

S: AWWWW Mi amor – seguido de eso lo beso, y cuando se separaron le dijo – que ingenuo eres.

J: Eso no contesta mi pregunta. – dijo algo confundido.

C: Quiere verlo para golpearlo de seguro. – dijo Carly como lo mas obvio.

S: Exacto. – dijo sonriendo, en eso sonó el timbre. – Rápido no quiero perderme la clase.

J: Tu no quieres perderte clase. - dijo algo extrañado.

F: Es que es clase de Música, es su clase favorita.-dijo Freddie con cierta molestia en su voz.

S: De hecho la única que me gusta, que esperan rápido. – y luego salió corriendo, y los de mas detrás de ella.

EN LA CLASE DE MUSICA.

SRA. HUMMER: Hola chicos. – dijo la profesora feliz saludando a la clase.

TODOS: Hola Señorita Hummer.

SRA. HUMER: Bien chicos hoy haremos improvisación, a ver ammmm ho tu Freddie pasa al frente.

F: Bien. – Paso al frente de la clase.

SRA. HUMMER: Muy bien quiero que nos cantes una canción y que se la dediques a alguien pero que sea indirecto.

F: Bien.

FREDDIE P.O.V.

No puedo creerlo es mi oportunidad de declarármele a Sam, indirectamente claro, espero que se de cuenta, y que me acepte, hay que nervios, bueno aquí voy.

GENERAL P.O.V.

Freddie les dijo a los de la banda (especiales para la clase de música claro) la canción y ellos comenzaron a tocar, cuando Freddie empezó a cantar:

Jessie is a fríen,

Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine

J: AWWWW Creo que si me quiere. – le dijo Jessie a Sam quienes estaban hasta tras del salón, y cuando lo dijo Sam rio por lo bajo.

Después Freddie siguió cantando.

But lately something's changed

It ain't hard to define

Jessie's got himself a girl

And I want to make her mine

And she's watching him with those eyes

And she loves him with that body, I just know it

And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl

I wish that I had Jessie's girl

Why can't I find a woman like that?

I'll play along with this charade

That doesn't seem to be a reason to change

You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute

I wanna tell her that I love but the point is probably moot

'cause she's watching him with those eyes

And she loves him with that body, I just know it

And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl

I wish that I had Jessie's girl

Why can't I find a woman like that?

Jessie no se veía nada feliz en para ese entonces.

Like Jessie's girl

I wish that I had Jessie's girl

Why can't I find a woman…?

Why can't I find a woman like that?

And I'm looking' in the mirror all the time

Wonder in' what she don't see in me

I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines

Ain't that the way love's supposed to be

Tell me why I can't find a woman like that

SAM P.O.V.

No puedo creer que esto me este pasando, Freddie me esta diciendo que le gusto, indirectamente claro, pero es tan tierno, AYYYYY pero no se que hare.

GENERAL P.O.V.

You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl

I wish that I had Jessie's girl

I want Jessie's girl

Why can't I find a woman like that?

Sam se paró al igual que los demás y se pusieron a cantar junto con Freddie, todos menos Jessie.

Like Jessie's girl

I wish that I had Jessie's girl

I want, I want Jessie's girl

Y cuando se terminó la canción Freddie se unio con Sam en un lindo y tierno beso, y después de separarse Freddie dijo:

F: Eso quiere decir que somos… ammmm algo así como ¿novios?

S: Si eso creo. – dijo muy feliz, para luego volver a besar a Freddie.

Les gusto? Eso espero bueno comenten bye.


End file.
